


I Would Cross the Seven Kingdoms for You

by real_spooky



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beating, Canon Divergence, F/M, Murder, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_spooky/pseuds/real_spooky
Summary: Reader is the half-sister of Ramsay Snow. After the death of Ned Stark many things begin to change around her very quickly, and next thing she knows she's hand in hand with her brother on their wedding night.





	1. Chapter 1

Ned Stark is dead.   
The day he died, was the day everything changed. His children were sent into very different paths, some which led to death, and others that led to glory. His oldest son Robb became the leader of a great army and was promised to one of Frey’s girls. But the fool chose ‘true love’ over his duty and led himself, his love, and his mother into the hands of death.   
Thus putting the pressure onto the next oldest living true-born son. Brandon Stark. He was a young boy, only ten years of age, and was expected to rule the North at Winterfell. Brandon was too young to lead, everyone knew it, he was vulnerable but he was the only hope for the citizens of Winterfell. That’s why when Theon Greyjoy, a man he once saw as a brother, attacked the North it quickly became his.   
Now, Brandon is dead. So is the youngest Stark, Rickon. The only living true-born Starks are Sansa (eleven) and Arya (nine). Neither of them has been seen recently either, they may be dead as well. This would be a tragic story if I didn’t see it coming. The signs were there months before Lord Eddard even left the North. My father told me when I was young that the Starks would die out. Lord Eddard was far too trusting of people. That was the death of him.   
I was supposed to marry Brandon Stark. It was decided by Lord Eddard against the wishes of my father Lord Bolton. But as I said, the day Lord Stark died everything changed. 

Well, maybe not right away. The real changing didn’t happen until Robb died at his wedding. Everything fell onto Brandon’s shoulders after that, he had to carry the weight of Winterfell. I helped him, of course. The poor boy can’t even walk, he needed help. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed it. Now, Brandon is gone for good.   
Father has taken over Winterfell. Ramsay tells him that we should marry. I know it’s so he can get the name of Bolton. For the first time since Brandon died, I spoke.   
“Ramsay, I cannot marry you. Not even if you weren't my brother”.  
“Half-Brother” Ramsay corrects “And why not, you do not appear to be married.”  
I smile sadly “No, I am not.” Unconsciously, a small saddened laugh passes through my lips. “But, I am promised to Lord Brandon Stark when he returns.”  
Ramsay smiled wickedly “Oh yes, dear sister” He laughs “If the dead boy returns to Winterfell, which is no longer his home, then, and only then, you will be his.”  
My voice wavered “And until then.” Ramsey didn’t respond, he only smiled that horrible smile again. Then he walks away chuckling to himself.   
“Father,” I ask “Are you really going to make me marry my bastard brother”. He looks at me frowning.  
“He is your half-brother, although by law it’s okay” he pauses to smile “My little princess will have to do no such thing, provided that she doesn’t want to”.   
Earlier in the afternoon, Ramsay suggested that we should eat dinner as a family. My father was a kind man so he happily accepted. During dinner, my father gifted Ramsey the Bolton name and made him true heir to the North. Now, my father is standing, staring wide-eyed at my ‘brother’ with a dagger in his stomach.   
Ramsay turns to me smiling “Now, sweet sister. I am the Warden of the North, you do as I command now”.   
“You have the Bolton name,” I say shaking “marrying me will do you no good anymore”.   
“You don’t know just how much good marrying you will do me”.  
He walks over to me and rubs his bloodied thumb over cheek with mock affection. His smile is sickening and I can almost feel the bile climbing up my throat. He moves just in time to avoid the vomit that pushes out of my mouth.   
“Slave, clean up this mess and take my fiance to her room to rest” he kneels down beside me “we have a big day tomorrow”.   
The Winterfell maid that washed me is now brushing through my wet hair and trying to calm me down by talking to me.  
“There’s talk in streets” she paused, looking to me for approval.  
“There’s always talk in the streets” I said slightly annoyed.  
“No. Talk of Bran Stark. Many people say that he lives still”.   
“That’s nonsense. I won’t hear it”.  
“My apologies lady, I thought it would he-”  
“You were wrong”.

Now that I am clean and laying in bed I can’t help but think about the past events. My father is gone, killed by my ‘brother’. Then I think of my beloved Brandon. I do feel bad for yelling at that maid but she shouldn’t have said that. I’m betraying him by marrying Ramsay but how do I say no to him. He’ll kill me just like father and if there’s any chance that Brandon is alive, I have to live.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning I am brought down to the dining hall by a terrified maid. The poor girl looks as if she’s seen a ghost and refuses to speak. Upon entering the room Ramsay looks up at me, smiling.   
“Come, sweet sister” Ramsay gestures to the chair on his left “Sit beside me.” Slowly I make my way there, I don’t want to move. I don’t want to eat either, I fear it’ll only make more bile rise from my throat. When I sit, I try my best to keep my head down. Later in the day, Lady Sansa returns to Winterfell. Ramsey has completely forgotten about me, his new wife. I feel horrible for whatever horrors must be going her way now, but I am thankful for the break. For the time being, I am in a cell, he doesn’t want Lady Sansa knowing that I am here. I will be fed eventually, he is a monster but I know he doesn’t wish his own sister death. 

-  
I haven’t been fed in a few days. I hear passing maids speaking of some ‘Battle of the Bastards’. I hear two maids talking nearby.  
“The horrible things Lady Sansa had to go through,” one of them said.  
“Yes, thankfully that monster is dead,” says the other voice.  
Wait. The monster that wronged Sansa is dead. That monster is my brother, he’s dead. I place my hands on the wood in front of me. I make fists and bang on the door, screaming so loud it sets my lungs on fire. There are quick footsteps and then a sliver of light shines as the door opens a crack.   
“Hevans. Is that Lady (Y/N)?” the maid moves my hair from my face.   
“Thank the Seven she’s okay” the other one reaches in to help me out.   
“Lady (Y/N)? Are you harmed?” the first maid asks as I shakily stand. I can barely nod as an answer. My throat is dry and still flaming from my earlier screaming. The two maids help me to my childhood room and begin warming water so that I may bathe.   
The brunette one speaks “I am going to tell the King you are here”.   
I nod and my cracking voice forces out “Who is the King”.  
The maid looks over here shoulder before leaving “Jon Snow”.   
Jon returned from the wall. In these desperate times, that’s what we really needed, a strong leader. The maid still in the room helps me clean and fills me in on all that happened while I was locked in that cell. After I am clean, I walk outside wearing a clean dress.  
“I used to love that dress.” Lady Sansa speaks from behind me.  
“I can give it back to you, but if I remember correctly, I’ve always been a bit smaller and this fits me rather nicely” I tease her and watch as a happy smile breaks across her face.  
“I’d tell you to respect me, but I know it won’t change anything” Sansa laughs, I open my mouth to respond but a commotion at the gate interrupts me. Sansa and I look at each other before racing over to the now open gate. On the way over Sansa playfully shoves me so that I fall behind when she sees what's there her eyes widen “You’ll want to come over here”.  
Confused, I walk around the crowd. Sansa seems to be waiting for me to see whomever it is before she reacts. When I finally see what she’s looking at, tears are brought to my eyes. My legs move without me telling them too and I throw my arms around the figure heavily cloaked in furs. 

It’s Bran, he’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short. I haven't really been writing all that much, and when I do it doesn't turn out very good. I will try to update faster and with longer chapters. Peace out.


End file.
